Tied Together
by DawnsxWhisper
Summary: The war begins. Friends lost, enemies become allies and hope will be lost. Will the war ever end or will the Sound conquer Leaf once and for all? A story about hope and love.
1. Invasion of Sound

**Tied Together**

By DawnsxWhisper/Reissa

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. But this story is mine. Copyright to me and me only (:

- - - - -

**Chapter I. Invasion of Sound**

**Hinata POV**

It's the late 1940's and the war between Sound and Leaf has begun. Nobody knows why and how this war started. A few Sound villagers just started attacking Leaf and now, every single man in Sound is on the streets, carrying weapons.

My dearest friends, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Sasuke and even my cousin, Neji are prepared for combat. Nobody has shot cannons yet or thrown thousands of kunais from the sky. Sound is just walking around the streets of Leaf, putting purple flags everywhere.

Tsunade is just making preparations just incase Sound decides to strike. She wants this "war" to keep clean and only get dirty when necessary. Sakura, Temari, Tenten and a few other girls told Tsunade that we want to fight alongside our friends and our mentors (Kakashi, Guy and everybody else) but she clearly stated no woman will fight unless part of the ANBU.

I for one think that it doesn't do any good. With us fighting with the rest, there will be a 30% more chance Leaf will succeed. While Sound is taking over Leaf, we girls are stuck in one, big vacation house on top of the hills taking safety lessons.

Tsunade's stopping by later to check up on us. Sakura is planning on asking one more time to give us a chance. I have no courage to ask but Sakura has the spirit. Tenten's planning on attacking anyway even though she knows she'll get into trouble and even risk her own life. Temari is supposed to be the one who's watching over us but she attended a meeting a few hours ago and hasn't returned.

"This is so lame," Tenten whined, "I wanna kick Sound butt."

"Relax, Tenten! We'll just wait for Tsunade..." I said.

"But what good will it do?" she asked, "She'll just say no...again."

"Keep the faith, guys. Tsunade treats me like a daughter. She can't possibly reject me again, can she?" Sakura looked out the window.

I stared outside. There were loads of Sound villagers and they were all putting flags on the ground. It doesn't feel like Leaf anymore. It's all...purple. Where were all the green and our symbol? The symbol that signified our pride and bravery.

We all lied down on the floor and stared at the ceiling. Someone gently knocked on the door and everyone jumped. Sakura rushed to the door and opened it. It was Tsunade, Temari at her side. All of us bowed and then offered Tsunade a seat. She sat down and we all kneeled on the floor waiting for the two fine ladies to speak. Hopefully, about us being able to fight.

Temari cleared her throat and then opened up a scroll. Tsunade nodded and then Temari began to speak, "Erm, Females will take action in this war." Everyone giggled and looked at each other with happy smiles but it seemed that she wasn't done speaking, "By healing the injured men and taking care of the children." The smiles faded and tears flew down on Sakura's pink cheeks. She stood up and glared at Tsunade, then Temari. Temari looked disappointed, like she didn't want this to happen. She mouthed "I'm sorry, I tried" and I just gave her a slight nod.

"This...isn't..." Sakura muttered, clenching her fists, "fair...Tsu-Tsunade!"

Tsunade's face looked sad, her eyes looked at Sakura's tears. Her tears of woe and anger. The room was silent except for the wind that went into the room and the creaks of the roof. The ladies, who were holding their infants, were quiet, not a peep coming from one of them.

"This isn't fair Tsunade," Sakura repeated, now in a fierce tone, "We want to fight."

"Sakura, are you questioning Tsunade?" Temari said in an angry voice.

"Give it a rest, Temari," Tsunade closed her eyes and took deep breaths to take the stress off for awhile, "Sakura, let's talk in the garden. Hinata, Tenten...cook some meals for the children and their mothers."

Tsunade and Sakura walked out to the garden and Tenten stood up and looked at me. We got the ladies into the kitchen and we tried to prepare a nice meal for everyone. Seems like things didn't work out so much.


	2. Confessions

**Tied Together**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

=x=

**Chapter 2. Confessions**

**Sakura POV**

The winds blew hard as I entered the garden. I inhaled the sweet aroma of the pink roses and I sat under the big tree. Tsunade neared me and I took a deep breath, wondering what we'll be talking about. Hopefully, she doesn't find out why I want to fight. Not just because I don't want to see the children cry or the men die. But also because I don't want to lose Sasuke.

Sasuke means the world to me. We started out friends and he was all stubborn and quiet. He didn't show any care whatsoever. He was just a good fighter. But now it's all gone. He killed his brother and all his friends are safe from the threat of being massacred by him. But just three months later, he killed Orochimaru and I guess Sound's here to take revenge of killing their leader.

"...I'm sorry," Tsunade sat down beside me.

"You should be," I muttered, "Why can't you just let us fight?"

"I have my reasons, my blossom. You know that."

"What is it then?!"

Tsunade was silent, "Keep quiet, Sakura."

"No! Is it because you think we're so weak? Do you think we can't handle it?" I asked.

"I...I..."

"What is it?!"

"I can't lose you, Sakura!" she burst, "I don't want to lose anyone. Do you know how I lost my mother? I don't want the same to happen to you or to anyone else."

"I promise we'll keep good care of ourselves and take extreme caution," I whined, "Just let us fight, Tsunade."

"No and that's final," she sighed.

"Are you my mother...or my jailer?" I asked her with a stern voice.

"Why do you want to fight anyway? Do you want to get killed, Sakura?!"

"No, I don't want to die. But Leaf is in danger and everyone is in the risk of losing their life. You can't let them die just because of me!"

"Answer my question, Sakura. Why do you want to fight?"

"Because I don't want to lose my friends anymore!" I burst into tears, "Not anymore!"

I ran as fast as I can, going into the forest. Nobody can stop me now. Tsunade or no Tsunade, I'm going fight nonstop as hard as I can. I'll strike tomorrow. Then, cannonballs shot and kunais fell. Tomorrow is too late. The war is starting. Sasuke is out there, fighting right now. I can hear the screams, the cries.

"I'm so sorry, Tsunade," I whispered, "But I'm not letting anything happen to my friends."


End file.
